


My love will be your armor tonight

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Rescue Missions, cause who the fuck am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Maggie thought her life was coming to an end until Agent new suit Danvers came to her rescue.





	My love will be your armor tonight

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is, if it's any good, just an idea that wouldn't leave my head with Alex's new suit. (tho not gonna lie, I miss the old one ;)) This is my fourth time writing a fix-it, you'd think I'd move on by now, but nope! And I still have another one in the making. Enjoy this one shot!

_Tonight, you arrested my mind_  
_When you came to my defense_  
_With a knife_  
_In the shape of your mouth_  
_In the form of your body_  
_With the wrath of a god_  
_Oh, you stood by me_

_\-------------------------_

Maggie Sawyer was tied up on an uncomfortable chair, rolling her eyes hard. She couldn't believe she got herself into this situation. Her undercover identity got compromised and now the Cobras's second in command kept trying to retrieve information out of her. But what the man didn't know was that except for her life, Maggie had nothing to lose.

She guessed she had this coming after coming to work drunk, the day after she and Alex broke up. Her job was her one constant in her life and without it, she wasn't anything. So, after a long talk with her boss, they had agreed she could do a few undercover assignments for a while. Maggie had relished the idea of being someone else, someone that didn't exist. Though, it felt too real sometimes, to feel like you don't actually exist, you don't matter, but she knew her work did. She knew that at _this_ , she was good.

The first time she had to kiss someone undercover, her lips had burned, as if that random girl's mouth had contained acid. Maggie had even thought that the woman was actually an alien. But the truth was, despite the distractions, despite the drinks, the work, the exhaustion, she missed Alex Danvers with every fiber of her being.

After a while though, she enjoyed having to get close to strangers, to pretend she wasn't so lonely, so alone in this world for just a night, for just a week. She was used to lose people that meant the world to her. Her abuelita that taught her how to cook but died when Maggie was ten. Her parents that were supposed to love her no matter what. Her first best friend ended up betraying her. Her first girlfriend showed her what loving yourself and someone else actually meant. Emily, the longest relationship she ever had, the woman that made her realize she was so good at destructing herself. And Alex Danvers, her former fiancée, the love of her life, the one who healed her before breaking her heart, the one that got away. And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to hate her. She just couldn't.

Maggie rolled her eyes once more, her mind still going back to happier times with the woman she loved-still loved as she was literally being tortured. She always tried to stop herself from doing this, from dreaming and imagining a life she'd never have with Alex. Sometimes, they're on an empty road riding their bikes side by side, the sun and Alex's beauty blinding her. Often, they're just lying in the redhead's giant bed, either naked or in college sweatshirts. Maggie couldn't get enough of those decoy memories. They hurt, but god they felt so good as well.

Sometimes, she imagined them moving into a nice bungalow house with a bedroom door and rarely, not able to stop herself during warm but empty mornings, she sees a little toddler with auburn locks and a crinkle opening the door. That one scared Maggie the most because she didn't know what it meant. She didn't know if their sudden imaginary child in her head was there because it was what was standing between her happiness with Alex or if it was because the thought of having a baby with Alex didn't sound as scary as spending a lifetime without her. But again, she didn't want to have a kid just to keep Alex in her life, it wasn't fair. Maggie wanted to get out of her head, now recalling what Alex had told her before the breakup _'I can't be with you'_. A punch in Maggie's stomach brought her harshly back to the present and the brunette was almost grateful.

"Alright Smith, don't talk, I don't care. I'm enjoying this." the man grinned, landing another punch on her.

The detective braced herself, her breath still being cut off her lungs as she doubled over. She groaned and laughed.

"Dude, I'm enjoying this too." she said through her teeth.

Carlos hit her square on her jaw and Maggie wished she could take it like a champ, but she seriously just wanted to get out of here. She didn't even know if she was getting out of this. She had lost contact with her handler two days ago and then; Carlos and his sisters were after her. Their family called themselves the Cobras and were dealings with drugs and aliens trafficking. To this day, they had managed to remain lowkey, but the more Maggie investigated Roulette, the more she found her suppliers. Maggie hated that the laws were too easy when it came to aliens, but it was a reality she was trying to fight. But changing people's minds was tough. Especially when a apparently dead civilisation tries to take over Earth.

Supergirl helped, Maggie guessed, but to a certain length. Just like Alex had worked on her opinion about aliens, Maggie had to find a way to be okay with her girlfriend's little sister identity. Because before Kara, before Supergirl, to her, heroes were selfish. She had met Superman in the past and she hadn't been impressed. To her, supers weren't saving people out of the goodness of their hearts or because it was somehow their purposes, but because they wanted to and because being a hero made them feel better. Maggie used to be annoyed that only Supergirl got recognition when her sister was working her ass off to ensure the world's safety, but then, the small woman truly talked to Alex and to Kara, got to know what the blonde superhero had been through, how she lost her whole world. And frankly, Maggie could only relate. But she never stopped caring and looking out for the underdogs. 

She wished she and Kara had a better relationship before everything exploded. For a long time, Maggie felt the need to be in Alex's corner, to have her back when Kara had so many people to support her and listen to her. Alex and Maggie had relied on so much on each other. Maggie _had relied_ so much on the redhead, thinking it was them against the world. They were best friends, they were lovers, they were fiancées damn it. Maggie couldn't believe she had broken so many of her rules for that woman and yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

The detective wished she wasn't thinking of another family she had lost as she was currently, probably living the last moments of her life. But she figured now was no better time. She wished she didn't miss the Superfriends so damn much. She wished she hadn't cut them all off when they had tried to reach out. She wished she never had to walk out of their lives in the first place.

She was snapped back into a harsh reality with Carlos kicking his foot into her chest and she fell backward onto the cold floor. She gasped and did her best to breathe as she blinked, looking at the wall full of windows at the end of the room. She recognized the small building she was in. It was Carlos's mother's company.

Her skin burned against the rope and her throat ached, not remembering the last time she had water. She was tired but didn't want to give up. A tall grey alien then appeared in her line of vision. His red eyes glowed and he lifted his fists. Maggie twisted herself, trying to free her hands once more, but failed. She looked at him with wide eyes, not recognizing his specie. The detective didn't want to admit it, but she was scared as hell.

"See, it's been days Smith and you didn't give us anything. Mother is getting impatient. My sisters were kind enough to find this fella." Carlos said with a smirk, pointing to the grey alien "And he will force you to give us the truth, with no restrictions."

Maggie glanced away from Carlos taking in a spike popping out of the alien's wrist. The brunette took a deep breath, knowing this would be it, this would be the end of her.

"There's a toxin in his tail that will make you sing.'' Carlos informed her.

The detective slammed her head on the floor out of frustration. God, she couldn't go out like this, not with her telling the Cobras everything, about herself, about her missions, about the people she cared about.

"You want to know the truth? I'm a cop, asshole. You were dumb enough to believe that I wanted to be a part of your family. And in any minute, this place will be crowded with law enforcement and your sorry ass will end up in jail."

Carlos was trembling out of anger. He pulled out his gun, kneeling besides Maggie, digging his weapon into her forehead.

"I knew you had some secrets, Smith, but I let you in anyway because I saw how desperate you were to belong somewhere. But I guess you're gonna die just like you lived, alone."

Maggie spitted in his face and she knew she wasn't being original. But she had been considered different her whole life, so maybe she was allowed to have this sense of normalcy. In times of death, they all weren't so different after all. She'd never understood why during life, who people were, who people loved, it mattered so damn much. Carlos's words rang in her head and Maggie was pissed this would be the last thing on her mind before she died, but then she recalled someone in the abyss of her heart, recalled her name being whispered and Maggie smiled. _She got to love her_ , she thought. She promised she'd love her forever and she did. Even if forever ended up being shorter than she planned. But it was still the best years of her life. All was good.

Maggie kept her eyes close, wanting the redhead to be the last thing she'd see even if it was through memories and waited for the gunshot. Images of a life she could have had with Alex were hitting her _fast_. Alex in her white wedding dress laughing wetly. Gertrude running happily in the backyard as Maggie tickled Alex. A beautiful small baby in the redhead's arms. Millions of moments, thousands of firsts until they were old and grey, sitting on a porch drinking whiskey. Maggie breathed heavily, painfully regretting not taking the time to tell Alex everything. The fear of losing her had been so goddamn paralyzing, all she did was beg her and remind her what they had. What they could have had just been wishful thinking by that point. The arrival of the elevator rang through the room, taking everyone by surprise.

The detective twisted her neck to try and see, but the sight in front of her froze her. It was impossible. Agent Alex Danvers was there in all her glory in a brand new black suit and supporting a new haircut, the sides slightly shaved. Maggie's mouth opened itself and despite the fear, her body couldn't help but react.

"You guys should work on your security." Alex said through her teeth.

Maggie caught her burning whiskey eyes briefly, the redhead almost lost her composure at the sight of the brunette still tied up to the chair on the floor. Her face hardened and she took her knife out of her back and threw it toward Maggie before running toward Carlos. The detective gasped out of surprise as the dagger stuck into the wood of the chair beside her thigh.

"You crazy hot woman." Maggie muttered as she grabbed the knife with the tips of her fingers.

Alex grabbed Carlos's neck, kicking him in the stomach with her knee. The man groaned, pointing his gun against her stomach. The redhead caught his wrist, twisting it as she pushed the weapon out of his hand. Carlos pushed her down on the floor but Alex rolled them over, locking his arms between her legs. The agent reached toward the gun a few feet away from her, the glock flying into her hand. Maggie's eyes got wide at the action as Alex fired in the sisters direction, causing them to hide behind industrial beams. Maggie rushed to cut her ties but dropped the knife when the Alien ran toward her, the whole floor shaking. She tried to stand up, but her knees were weak.

"Tamarah, activate the defense protocol!" Carlos yelped before Alex knocked him out.

Alex got up to stop the black-haired girl to reach a panel control, but it was too late.

"Shit." Maggie let out, knowing full well what that meant.

The floor beneath them exploded, causing the building's structure to break. Maggie fell back down, sliding down fast toward the wall covered with windows. The brunette saw the alien falling back over her, but suddenly Supergirl showed up, breaking through one of the panels of glass pushing the grey giant away, avoiding Maggie's imminent death. But then, the glass cracked under her slowly and Alex, holding on to a metal beam, looked down toward her.

"Maggie!" she yelled.

Alex let herself fall just as the window broke down. Maggie screamed, her arms falling in front of her as Alex reached out to her. The brunette felt herself being pulled toward the agent as Alex caught her, Maggie's metal buckle belt sucked tightly on Alex's gloved hand. Her fingers slipped around the detective's belt, pulling her close and Maggie felt like her heart was still falling down the building. Alex cried out from the effort, her left hand curled around a metal structure. Maggie held her breath, holding onto her ex-fiancée's forearm and neck. They were literally hanging out outside the window, Alex's magnetic gloves stopping them from plummeting to their deaths. The redhead studied the smaller woman's face, breathing deeply.

"I got you." she whispered.

Maggie didn't expect this to be the first thing Alex told her after she broke up with her six months ago. Pretty ironic, she thought as she looked at the beautiful woman holding her close. But God, it felt good to hear her voice.

Everything kept falling around them, the building creaking and bending dangerously as Supergirl kept fighting the tall alien, Guardian joining the fight against the sisters. Both women heard gunshots as the oldest of the Cobras, Scar, was standing on a beam, shooting down at them. Maggie drew Alex's gun out of her thigh holster and fired at Scar, an orange gleam hitting the woman.

"Whoa. I better get one of these guns one day..." Maggie commented.

"I'll tell Winn to construct you one after we get out of there." the other woman replied, wincing because of their weight. "Even that flash grenade if you want."

Maggie's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest, wanting to cry and to laugh. Her fingers were in the redhead's hair again and her lips just inched away from hers. The detective looked down below them, seeing the firefighters drawing a perimeter around the still collapsing building.

"That is if we don't die here." Maggie said, her voice wavering.

Alex groaned, getting tired, her arm readjusting its hold around Maggie's back.

"I won't let that happen." the agent assured her despite her soft brown eyes being wet.

And Maggie couldn't help but believe her. But then another explosion caused the building to shake and break.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked hurriedly.

It was a loaded question but Maggie knew the answer anyway. Knew that despite the heartbreak and everything that happened, the answer would always be the same. Maggie nodded very briefly and Alex gave her a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

Maggie could have sworn Alex mouthed I love you as the redhead let her go. The brunette couldn't even think as she yelled and fell fast through the air until a pair of green arms caught her and the building exploded.

"ALEX!" she shouted, her voice breaking as she fought against her savior.

"It's okay detective Sawyer, you're okay." Jonn Jonzz told her.

Maggie kept moving until Jonn practically hugged her close, making sure she wouldn't slip between his arms.

"No, Alex, she..."

"Agent Danvers is fine, Maggie. I promise.

The detective looked at the green martian, her gaze blurry, not even knowing when she started to cry. Jonn flew close to the streets and Maggie finally heard the familiar sound of Alex's Ducati. She turned her head toward the agent riding proudly on her motorcycle with Guardian following her as Supergirl stayed back at the collapsing building. Maggie sagged against Jonn's chest, the adrenaline wearing off and her injuries catching up to her. She finally passed out from the pain, Alex being the last thing on her mind.

 

 

Maggie slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the pain cursing through her body. She recognized the DEO medbay, her heart thumping loudly against her ribs, making her wince. A figure on her right automatically moved, Alex lifting her head from her clasped hands. Both women inhaled, brown eyes meeting each other's, relief and worry clashing in their exhausted but still fired up pupils. Maggie moved her hand toward the redhead and Alex rushed to press her fingers against the detective's palm.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, relax. Everyone is okay, Carlos is dead but Tamarah and Scar are in the NCPD's custody. Supergirl and Guardian made sure they got out alive." Alex informed her, her eyes downcast on their tangled hands.

Maggie sighed, relieved that the case wasn't totally blown and exasperated because she knew the sisters would never talk.

"Winn actually drove them in the van." Alex laughed nervously. "The gang all wanted to be there for you."

The detective swallowed the information and nodded, though a million of questions were clouding her head. 'Why are you here now?', 'How did you find me?', 'How did you even know I was missing?'. But she stayed quiet for the moment, relishing Alex's long fingers between hers. She knew she would regret it later tonight, when she'd be back in her apartment, alone, with images of Alex and her suit and her warm touch. Maggie pushed away the thoughts, trying to not recall how her ex-fiancée's body used to feel under hers, her thumb rubbing Alex's magnet on her palm.

"This is new." Maggie said lowly.

The agent cleared her throat and gave her a half tight, half genuine smile, her eyes softening at the mention of her new suit.

"Winn designed it for me.'' she responded softly.

Maggie noticed how grateful the tall woman was and wondered what happened during all those months for Alex to be this caring, this soft talking about Winn Schott. The brunette gulped with difficulty, regretting once more that she had missed so much. Maggie didn't want to dread on this, deciding to alleviate the situation.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. I have a soft spot for the dark girl scout look. With the vest, the cargo pants, the boots and everything..." Maggie trailed on with a grin.

Alex smiled for real this time, her eyes burning as they looked at every inch of Maggie's face. The detective finally saw the dark circles under her eyes and how her jaw seemed sharper, her neck and whole body now with harsh edges. Maggie wished Alex had took off her suit. She wanted to see if everything underneath had changed as well. The redhead seemed more closed off and vulnerable than ever, the opposites reflecting in her bones and muscles, like the sun and the moon affecting water.

It just dawned on Maggie, that maybe, just maybe, Alex had taken their breakup harder than she had. The brunette had been through this numerous time, though this time she had lost the love of her life and the people she thought would be family forever, but she knew how to get through this, she had a sort of routine, a way to control her pain and rage. But Alex always wore her heart on her sleeve, even when she thought she was hiding it well under whatever suit she had. And again, Maggie was always good at reading Alex Danvers. She wished she wasn't sometimes. Sure, Kara and Alex were close and nothing could come between them, but that closeness sometimes blinded them and failed them to truly understand each other. Maggie wished she didn't feel like Alex still needed her. She wished so hard that she didn't feel like the redhead had lied to her when she said she couldn't be with her. Maybe it would be easier to move on, to know that Alex had been right to break off their engagement, but Maggie couldn't believe that no matter how hard she tried. No matter how hard she tried to hate Alex, she just couldn't. And the detective wondered if it was the same for her.

Maggie moved her upper body, moaning at the immediate pain. Alex stood up from the chair as if she was electrocuted. She tried to stop her, her hands on the brunette's shoulders, but Maggie swirled her legs outside the bed, sitting there for a moment, breathing deeply.

"Careful, Maggie. You have cracked ribs and a major bruise on your chest.'' Alex informed her with a crack in her voice.

The detective looked down at the bandages around her wrist and her torso under her tank top. She sighed, needing to get out of here as soon as possible. Because the longer she stayed, the more she knew she wouldn't want to leave.

"I'm fine. Just give me the strongest painkillers you have and those accelerated healing antibiotics and I'll be out of your way." Maggie refuted, out of breath.

Alex's face hardened as her shoulders dropped. She sighed and shook her head, her thumbs stroking the brunette's elbow.

"Look, if you don't want me here, that's fine, but you're staying until Hamilton gives you the go." the agent told her with finality in her voice, her hands on her hips.

Maggie looked away from her ex-fiancée, wishing she didn't look so damn good. Instead, she arched an eyebrow, stilling her arms on the bed to stop herself from reaching out to the tall woman.

"If you were in this bed, you'd argue that you're a doctor and would discharge yourself the next second."

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, an innocent smile on her lips. Maggie couldn't help but grin, happy that she succeeded at removing the miserable flame in Alex's eyes.

"And all of you would stand in my way." Alex recalled her with a pointed glare.

Maggie shrugged and jumped out of the bed. She groaned at the impact, cursing the high stupid beds of the med bay. The agent would probably say that the beds shouldn't be blamed for her short legs, but Maggie chose to ignore that. 

Alex caught her before her knees dropped. The detective took a deep breath, not knowing if it was to breathe through the pain, because she was back in Alex's arms once more, or because the familiar scent of leather, gunpowder and something that was incredibly soft and incredibly Alex was like a drug to her and she couldn't get enough of it.  
The brunette couldn't help herself as she reached out, the tips of her fingers grazing the slightly shaved part on the side of her head. The hair there was infinitely soft, but she missed cursing her fingers through her auburn hair. She lightly fisted her hand at the back of the redhead's longer hair, not missing the shiver making Alex tremble.

"This is new too." Maggie commented softly.

It was Alex's turn to shrug as she did that thing with her mouth when she was insecure.

"Felt a need for a change. Do you like it?" she asked, her eyebrows up.

Maggie tipped her head to the side and smiled. Even after all this time, Alex needed to know what she thought of her. And while Maggie missed the redhead's curly hair, missed a lot of things in fact, she couldn't deny that Alex looked good and sexy. And Alex feeling good in her own skin was always important to her.

"I love it." the brunette simply replied.

Alex took a step back, her hands leaving the detective's hips and Maggie felt cold, the reality settling in. But then, she looked at Alex with a grin. Something must have changed in her pupils because Alex's eyes got wide.

"What? What it is?" the redhead rambled

Maggie put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans and leaned toward the agent.

"I just remembered," she said, tiptoeing "happy birthday, Al." Maggie whispered before kissing the tall woman's cheek.

The detective pulled back, looking at Alex's closed eyes, blushing covering her freckles and sad smile on her lips. The agent's thumbs were curled tightly around her belt and Maggie wondered if maybe she wouldn't be the only one tonight thinking of old warm nights. The brunette swallowed, not able to look at Alex any longer.

Maggie moved past the redhead to get out of this room for good, but Alex caught her wrist, swirling her around. Flashbacks of their relationship hit Maggie in the chest, in contrast from earlier, invented memories of a lifetime of firsts, all images flooding the detective's mind.

"Mags, wait!" Alex called out.

They looked at each other and Maggie didn't know which one of them looked more terrified. They breathed haphazardly, not in sync and the moment seemed to last as long as it had when Maggie was falling off the building. Unlike then, Alex didn't let go.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything. I probably have no right to and maybe you've already moved on but can I please just say this?" Alex rushed out quietly.

"Alex, stop." Maggie cut her off curtly "You're just upset because I almost died. This is what we do, you and I, we keep declaring... stuff when one of us almost gets killed."

Maggie wanted to run, to rip her hand out of the redhead's and just take off. But she couldn't. Because the last time she was leaving Alex behind, she had wanted so much for her ex-fiancée to open the door so they could talk and maybe kiss some more until she'd change her mind. Alex shook her head, her other hand reaching out to Maggie's as well. The brunette didn't meet her eyes yet, licking her lips.

"No, Maggie. This isn't it. The reason I found you is because I was looking for you. I wanted...I needed to talk to you, so I asked Winn's help and he couldn't find anything and it got me worried. I got in touch with your boss and he told me about the undercover mission and that he had lost contact with you for a couple of days. The only reason he told me everything was because his hands were tied and he knew I could do something."

Alex took a deep breath, Maggie still frozen in place. She listened carefully, protecting her heart at all cost. The redhead squeezed her hands and rubbed her thumbs over the detective's joints.

"God, Maggie, I almost ripped your department apart, but instead I studied your case. We all did. Eventually, I found a lead, Winn got a location and Supergirl could finally hear your heartbeat again." Alex explained to her.

Maggie lifted her head up, frowning, surprised all over her face.

"Kara knows my heartbeat?" the woman asked in a small voice.

Alex looked down at her feet for a second and Maggie couldn't help but find her adorable as the agent bit her lips and shrugged.

"I may have asked her to check up on you during the whole Worldkiller ordeal. My point is I almost died a couple of times in the last year and um, each time, my mind went to you. And each time I kept asking myself, why on earth did I ever let you go." Alex said in an incredulous tone, shaking her head.

Maggie gulped at the words, her skin itching the more the redhead got closer.

"That night, on the balcony, after we won against the Daxamite. My sister told me to never let you go. My head spinned and all I wanted was to be with you forever. Then, everything settled down and Kara was being distant and I felt like she was pulling away because I was happy and she wasn't. I felt guilty and selfish because I felt like my happiness was pushing my little sister away, because I was trying to plan our lifetime of first while she was mourning the one she loved. Then, I kept finding excuses like my dad and picking up random fights about the choice of music, I..."

The brunette couldn't believe what the other woman was saying.

"What are you saying, Al?" Maggie whispered.

Alex took a step closer, their bodies mending together as their foreheads rested against the other.

"I love you, Maggie. I'll always love you. And maybe I ruined this for us, for good, but I wanted you to know that I'm aware of what I've done. I took you for granted. I broke your heart and mine as well because I got scared and overwhelmed."

Maggie took her hands off Alex's, needing a moment away from her touch. She slipped her fingers in her own hair, pressing her palms against her eyes as Alex sat down on the bed.

"You made me realized that I could be happy and I told you that I didn't know I had that in me. What I hadn't realized yet was that _you were_ the reason why I was happy, not just because you helped me discover this huge part of myself and opened my eyes to a new reality, but because I loved you and you loved me and I had never felt so safe." Alex rambled "And not safe as in settling down, but because I was truly cared for and I underestimated how much I love you and and how much I would miss you."

The detective crossed her arms over her chest, her back facing the redhead. She was analyzing everything her ex-fiancée was saying, trying to figure out if it was the real truth, if she could ever trust Alex with her heart again. She didn't know what to say, what to do. It was all too much.

"And a part of me knew it would be hard, that I'd break both of our hearts but I was so sure of this. So stubborn to get what I wanted, because you told me I deserved a full happy life, but the thing is, it was already full and I was already so happy. I was a fool, focusing on a dream, not realizing until it was too late that dreams changes," Alex confessed with a broken voice, laying her forehead on Maggie's shoulders blades "but your place in them never did. I wanted kids, I still do, but my priorities are still the same as before. Kara, my job, my family, _you_. I can't for the life of me figure out how to stop wanting you. And the family I want, however that family is, I want it with you.''

Her back was burning and her stomach was in knots. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, but now that it was happening, Maggie was too in shock to know if she was happy or not.

"We were in an impasse." Maggie sighed, not knowing who she was trying to convince. "You did the best you could."

She felt Alex shaking her head, scoffing. A timid hand brushed her elbow.

"If this was the best I could do, my failures will be disastrous."

Maggie laughed shortly, wetly, turning around to face Alex. She couldn't stop herself from cupping the agent's jaw with her hand. The redhead closed her whiskey brown eyes, breathing shakily.

"I know I said a couple of times that you were perfect, Danvers. But I meant for me, Al, not that you _had_ to _be_...perfect. You can't have this unreachable goal of perfection. Your choices, your decisions, of course they'll be messy, sometimes it's okay, sometimes it's not..."

"That time it wasn't." Alex retorted, standing up, lifting her hands to cradle the small woman's face, pushing her hair behind her ears "Not when I hurt you, not when you suffered the consequences."

Maggie was still fighting against what her heart wanted and what her head was saying. It was the oldest battle in the world. All she knew was that she'd love Alex forever. Maybe one day, she could meet someone else and even marry them. The detective was convinced she could be happy anyway and she probably would be. She was a survivor.

"You seem to suffer from them as well, Alex. I know beating yourself up is one of your traits, but it doesn't help. It doesn't change anything, doesn't make the situation better." Maggie admitted, shrugging and shaking her head.

Alex's fingers were slipping past the back of her head to the brunette's warm neck.

"I just don't know if I'll ever forgive myself." the agent whispered, her throat tight.

Maggie lifted her head, meeting the tall woman's eyes. She could see so much pain in them. It broke her heart.

"This is something you'll have to deal with on your own, I'm sorry." Maggie answered, forcing herself to put some distance between Alex's pain and hers.

The redhead shook her head, frustrated with herself. She bent slightly so they could see eye to eye.

"No Maggie hold on, I'm doing everything wrong again, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or guilty, I know this is on me." the woman clarified with certainty "I just want you to know that I'm aware of what I did and I regret it so much because all of that pain could have been avoided if I had been honest, if I had told you about my fears."

Maggie stayed quiet for a long time, looking at every inch of her ex-fiancée's face. Could she say goodbye to her forever? The detective knew the answer to this question from the moment Alex had kissed in the bar more than a year and half ago. She couldn't imagine her life without her in it. Maggie took a step back, pulling Alex's hands off her neck, kissing them for an elongated moment, her eyes never leaving the redhead's. The tall woman was shaking like a leaf and so was Maggie. The brunette felt that no matter what they'd do, they'd always drift back toward each other. And Maggie could see it, how easy it would be to offer Alex to come back to her apartment with her, but she had to be stronger than that. She had to be careful because so much was at stake.

"Pool, tomorrow night?" the brunette offered.

Alex exhaled so hard, the detective thought she was gonna pass out. They both smiled at each other, widely, wetly, knowing what this meant.

"I wouldn't miss it.'' Alex whispered gratefully.

Maggie doesn't talk about her dreams, about the lifetime of firsts she saw the minute before she thought her brain would become the new wallpaper. She'd wait and see where this would go and maybe, just maybe this time, their relationship wouldn't be ephemeral. Because their love sure wasn't.

"Thank you, for saving my life, Agent Danvers." Maggie replied with a grin.

"Happy to." the tall woman blushed, crossing her arms over chest, refraining herself from jumping up and down. Maggie bent down to grab her leather jacket that was actually one of Alex's, feeling the redhead's eyes on her.

"Oh and Alex," Maggie said, tipping her head toward her ex-fiancée "I love you too."

The detective could practically see the agent melt as she dropped her arms to her sides, her feet heavy on the floor or else she'd run to the brunette.

"Yeah?" she asked timidly, her eyebrows reaching her hairline. She cleared her throat "You getting soft on me?"

Maggie laughed, the tears threatening to fall after all this time holding them back. She bit her lip, finding a hard time to resist the love of her life. She closed the distance, a few inches seperating them.

"Come on, Danvers. We both know I never stood a chance." the small woman replied.

Alex nodded slowly and shrugged, her small smile never leaving her lips. Maggie softened at that, knowing that they were inevitable and she didn't mind one bit. They didn't move for a long time and the redhead knew the detective needed a moment to herself. She took a step back with reassuring eyes, quietly telling Maggie she'll never leave, but Maggie pulled her back in, a hand at the small of her back and reached up, kissing her infinitely slow and incredibly soft. Both women instinctively moved together, hands on their arms, fingers in their hair, their hearts coming back to life, roaring and beating louder than ever as their lips tingled from the feeling. Maggie pulled back, her fists against her own chest, not quite believing what she had done and not regretting one bit. Alex and Maggie shared a shy smile, their eyes shining when the brunette walked backward to the threshold.

"Neither did I." Alex whispered "See you around, Sawyer."

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts on this folk! The end wasn't supposed to be this cheesy, but blame MGmt who wanted a kiss! ;)


End file.
